


Azure

by clusium_kiss



Series: Pet Lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Blindfolds, Bondage, Costume Kink, Dehumanization, Drugged Sex, Fucking Machines, Gags, Gangbang, Humiliation, Leashes, Leg Humping, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Overstimulation, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sexual Conditioning, Sexual Slavery, Solitary Confinement, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 04:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: Alternate universe where Sendak and Haxus succeed in taking over the Castle and capturing the Lions. Haxus takes Lance as his pet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario has obviously been done before, and I love those fics, but I could always use more of them. 
> 
> Please heed the tags and if anything makes you uncomfortable, don't read! There is not going to be a happy ending here, future chapters will consist of more non-con porn and Haxus turning Lance into an obedient pet.

When the druids had gleaned everything there was to be learned from the Earthling, they brought it to Haxus’s quarters and left it in a heap on the floor. 

He had requested the Blue Paladin as his reward for his role in successfully taking over the Castle of Lions with Commander Sendak, defeating the Paladins, and bringing them and their lions to Zarkon. Emperor Zarkon had magnanimously granted his request, although Haxus knew that was only because no one else had wanted the Blue Paladin. Sendak had his claws on the Champion again, and Zarkon had the Black Lion. When it became clear that the Blue Paladin did not know much of use and that its bond with the Blue Lion was still a new, easily broken thing, no one protested Haxus’s request, even though the druids would probably have liked to have it for their experiments.

But Haxus had taken a fancy to it during the fight for the Castle. Hurt, unconscious, with its strange, smooth skin and round ears—he wasn’t sure why it appealed to him, only that it did, and he wanted to save it from the fate of an arena slave, doomed to fight and die, or to a short, tormented existence under the tender mercies of the druids. 

The druids had healed its wounds, then inflicted their own during the interrogation, but now it was here—his at last. 

Bending down, Haxus gathered it in his arms, carrying it to his bed and settling down with it cradled in his arms. The paladin was still drugged and half-unconscious. The druids had left a blindfold over its eyes, and its hands bound. It smelled of fear and dried sweat and a lingering tang of blood.

Haxus stroked its smooth, warm skin and the silky, short fur on its head. He traced one of the round ears. Then lower—its soft belly, such long, gangly legs, and the small cock lying limp between its thighs. He lifted one of its hands, noting the skin abraded by the cuff on its wrist, and scratched lightly at the palm with one of his claws. The paladin twitched, whimpering softly.

Such a fragile thing, so easily hurt. He would have to be careful, lest he damage it beyond repair. Undoubtedly, the paladin would resist at first. But he could be patient. He would condition it to its new life until it came to understand that Haxus provided it with food and warmth and—when it obeyed him—pleasure. Pain would only come with disobedience. Eventually it would come to trust him, eagerly seeking his affection, desperate to please like any well-trained pet. 

He knew when it awoke, tensing suddenly in his arms, its breathing stilling for a moment before picking up at a faster pace. It tried to move one hand, stopping when it realized its hands were bound together. It began reaching up with both of them to try and remove the blindfold, but Haxus caught its hands in a firm grip.

The paladin froze and then began trembling. “W-who’s there? W-where am I?” it whispered. 

Haxus rumbled in his chest, stroking a calming hand along his pet’s arm. “You are with your new master. You are safe.”

“What are you talking about?” Its voice was becoming louder, shrill with fear. “L-let go! Let me go!”

Haxus tightened his grip as the paladin began thrashing, holding tightly until its struggles slowed for a moment. “I am Haxus—a captain in the Galra fleet. You are mine now, pet.”

“No, no, NO! They—he—Shiro! Shiro!”

“Do you call for the Champion? He cannot hear you. He has gone back to the arena or perhaps to Zarkon himself. But you are safe here with me. Do not struggle.”

The paladin did struggle some more, but it was still feeling the effects of the drugs, not to mention not having eaten for several days, and it soon grew weak, finally slumping into Haxus’s chest, shivering. 

“Here is some water for you,” Haxus said, reaching for a cup on the table by the bedside. He held it up to his pet’s mouth, but it turned away, shaking its head. “It is not poisoned. Come. I know you are thirsty. The druids care little for the comfort of their prisoners.”

At the mention of the druids, the paladin tensed again and whimpered. 

“They hurt you, didn’t they, pet? But that’s over now. If you please me, then I won’t send you back to them. So come, take a drink.”

He dipped two fingers in the water and brushed them across his pet’s lips. Reflexively, it licked at the moisture. Haxus held up the cup again, and this time it drank, gulping thirstily. 

“There. That was very good. We’ll have more in a bit and some food as well.” 

His pet was quiet for a few moments, little tremors occasionally racking its body. Haxus went back to stroking its arm and its short fur, thinking of how he would dress his pet when it was outside his bed chambers. He would always use blue colors, as a reminder to others that his pet had once been a Blue Paladin. Nothing too harsh—no leathers or heavy chains—but silks and delicate golden jewelry. He must do something to draw attention to his pet’s exotic round ears as well. And perhaps he should see about a cage for its small cock in case it could not control itself when he played with it. 

Of course, the paladin was not done fighting. It wrenched itself abruptly from his grasp, legs flailing, managing to land a kick that knocked him back a moment. It tumbled onto the floor and tried to run, only to crash into a wall. 

Haxus brought it down with a growl, picked it up, and flung it back onto the bed. He crouched over it, let his claws spring free, and placed them against the paladin’s neck. It went still, a frustrated sob tearing from its throat. 

It was time his pet saw what it was dealing with, and he was also curious to see its eyes. It had still been unconscious when he handed it over to the druids. So he tugged off the blindfold. 

His pet blinked a few times and then looked up at him. Ah—how lovely and fitting. Its eyes were blue—blue orbs with black pupils, surrounded by white. Earthlings did have pretty eyes. His pets’ were wide with terror at the moment, but Haxus imagined what they would look like hazy with pleasure instead. 

“You cannot escape,” he told it. 

The paladin swallowed. “What do you want with me?” it whispered. 

“You are my pet. Mine to use for my pleasure and entertainment. I will not hurt you unless you disobey me or try to escape, so you do not need to be afraid. You should consider yourself lucky. If I had not claimed you, your fate would have been to die in the arena or stay with the druids for their experiments. With me, your life will be filled with pleasure and ease, and in return, you will please me. Won’t you, pet?”

“Fuck. You,” it spat and tried to kick him again. 

Haxus subdued it once more and reached for one of the items he had prepared ahead of time. The paladin tried to bite him as he slipped the rubber gag into its mouth, but he forced its jaw open and buckled the gag securely behind its head. Then he picked it up and slung it over his shoulder.

He took it into the tiny space adjoining the bedroom—a room he had also had prepared earlier. There were no windows, and when the door was shut and locked absolutely no light would shine into it. The walls and floor were a smooth, cold metal. The temperature was set to be uncomfortably cold but not dangerously so. There was nothing in the room—no bed, no chair, only the four walls and the floor. The space was not big enough for his pet to stand upright—it would only be able to crouch. 

Haxus dumped the paladin unceremoniously on the ground. It scrambled away from him, huddling into a corner. 

“You have been disobedient, pet. You do not fight me. You do not try and escape. So you will stay in here until I feel you have been punished enough for doing both of those things. Do you understand?”

His pet glared at him, its fascinating blue eyes on fire with anger. 

Haxus turned away and shut the door, leaving it in the dark and cold. 

*  
He would need to be careful not to leave it alone in there for too long—only long enough to frighten it, long enough for it to crave light and touch, even if that touch was his. 

In the meantime, he examined all the data they had on Earthlings. Much of it came from the druids' experiments on the Champion. There were many similarities between Galran sexual organs and those of humans. He had assumed his pet was male, but it appeared that was indeed the case. Male Earthlings could not be bred, but could still be penetrated and mounted. However, he would need to be careful and prepare the paladin adequately beforehand. In fact, it would probably be best if he acclimated his pet by using toys of increasing girth before taking the paladin himself. Judging from the druids' notes, his pet would be able to feel pleasure from being mounted and fucked—might even be able to achieve orgasm untouched. 

His pet was younger than the Champion. Haxus imagined it—no, "he" was the correct term, for it was definitely male—would be little more than a cub if he were Galran. Almost every young Galran soldier that Haxus had ever commanded was homesick on their first missions into the deep, infinitely vast reaches of space. It must be the same for his young paladin. They knew extremely little about Earth itself. But there were a few enterprising merchants who imported luxury goods from the planet—the Rift knew how they obtained them. Absurdly expensive, of course, but Haxus should be able to purchase a few things that might please his pet. A dark, sweet substance that Earthlings enjoyed eating, for example, that was termed "chocolate," according to the seller. 

He knew his pet's name—had heard the Champion call it out in desperation when they separated the two of them. Haxus was not sure if he would use it or not. Would it make his pet more willful or more obedient to be called by his name? 

These considerations and plans, not to mention his regular duties, occupied him until he judged his pet had been confined long enough. It had been two-and-a-half sleep cycles since Haxus put him in the room. Surely that was enough to teach even the most willful pet some obedience. He could monitor his pet's heartbeat and temperature from outside, so he knew that his vitals were still stable, but the paladin must be very cold, hungry, and thirsty, his jaw aching from the gag, muscles sore from the cramped space. He must be wondering if Haxus intended to leave him there until he died, alone in the dark. 

When he opened the door, he found his pet curled into a ball, clutching his knees to his chest, his face tucked against them. He was shivering from the cold and fatigue, his breath wheezing through the gag. The paladin shied away from the light at first, painfully bright after so long in the dark, but finally his watering eyes focused on Haxus. Fear was the second emotion to fill them, but the first was relief. 

"There you are," Haxus murmured, bending to gather his pet gently in his arms. The paladin was a little too tall and lanky to make carrying him this way easy, but it would only be a short trip to the bath he had prepared. Unsurprisingly, his pet did not smell very good—he'd need to have one of the drones hose down the confinement room as well. 

His pet seemed unable to keep from pressing into his chest, grasping weakly at his tunic, seeking his warm fur, whimpering softly the whole time. Haxus indulged him, nuzzling his pet's face and holding him tightly. He smelled salt and saw that liquid was spilling from his pet's eyes and trickling down his face. He licked it away, and when his pet flinched away from his sharp teeth, he murmured soothing words. His pet's teeth were flat and blunt, yet the druids claimed Earthlings ate meat as well as vegetables and grains. 

When they reached the bath, Haxus lowered his pet in carefully, then removed his own clothes before joining him in the water. One of the perks of being promoted to captain was reassignment to larger quarters, which included a luxuriously large bath. He could only imagine that Sendak's must be akin to a small lake. 

His pet did not resist when he pulled him closer to rest against his chest and remained still as Haxus rubbed a soapy cloth over his skin. But when Haxus tried to reach lower to clean his genitals, his pet grew frantic, fighting his hold. 

"Do you want to go back in the confinement chamber, pet?" Haxus asked. 

The paladin tensed, panting through the gag. 

"You do not fight me, remember? I am your master and can do with you as I please. If you continue in this way, I will have to punish you again."

Two heartbeats of silence, and then his pet slumped, shaking his head, sobs jerking at his chest. 

"That's good. You're very good," Haxus murmured, resuming his ministrations. He didn't linger on his pet's cock or in between his legs, but he did not hurry either. In particular, he was curious about his pet's hole, and after it was clean, he stroked it, feeling the furled skin, how tight and small it was. His pet sobbed silently throughout his explorations but did not try to resist. 

"Shhhh, it's all right," he said, trying to hush the paladin. "I promise I will prepare your body before I use you. In time, you will come to find it pleasurable and crave it." 

His pet gave him an incredulous stare, and Haxus chuckled. "It's true. Now let me wash your fur, and then I'll give you something to eat and drink." 

There was another tense moment when he tried to dunk his pet's head into the water to wash the soap from his fur. The poor thing must have thought Haxus was trying to drown him, for he struggled again and ended up inhaling water, choking and coughing through the gag. Haxus took pity on him and unbuckled it, drawing it out of his mouth. 

"You don't talk," he said, low and firm in the paladin's ear. "Only with permission." 

His pet obeyed, coughing and spitting up water, then moaning, reaching up with his bound hands to touch his sore mouth and cracked, dry lips, wincing. 

"If you talk, the gag goes back on," Haxus told him. "I'd prefer for that not to happen, and I'm sure you would as well. You must be starving, but if the gag is on, then you can't eat."

His pet glared at him, angry, frustrated, scared. But he didn't talk. 

Haxus smiled and rose from the tub, fetching a towel for himself and one for his pet, who clumsily dried as much of himself as he could with his bound hands. Haxus shook his fur, sending water flying everywhere, and his pet sucked in a startled breath, gaping at him. His own patch of fur on top of his head was sticking up in wet clumps, but he did not shake his body, which Haxus supposed would not be as effective with so little fur. 

He dressed again and draped another large, dry towel around his pet's shoulders, then led him to the table. His pet started to sit in a chair, but Haxus redirected him onto the floor, forcing him to kneel. This earned him another glare, which he ignored. At this point, he knew the paladin needed sustenance. Small rebellions could be overlooked for the moment in favor of getting some food and water into his pet. 

He gave his pet more water, letting him clumsily handle the cup himself, made awkward because of the cuffs still tethering his wrists together. Haxus had assembled a selection of foods, not sure what his pet would like to eat. He started with a piece of dried _tigia_. 

His pet balked at eating from his hand but eventually did, recognizing he had no choice if he wanted to get fed. He even licked Haxus's fingers at one point, then looked mortified when he realized what he had done. His skin flushed, which must be how Earthlings displayed feelings of embarrassment or discomfort. 

"Very good," Haxus praised, and the flush deepened. 

By the time they were done with the meal, his pet was sagging sideways, obviously exhausted. Whatever sleep he had managed to get while confined had not been restful. 

Although he hoped to eventually be able to keep his pet in his bed at night, he had no wish to be strangled in his sleep, which is what would happen should he attempt it now. So instead he took his pet to the round mattress he’d set on the floor in the corner, piled with blankets and pillows. He could raise a force-field around it, like a small cage, ensuring his pet could not leave. 

First, though, he helped him get settled into the blankets. He wasn't going to take off the cuffs just yet—his pet would have to be very good to earn that privilege. His pet flinched whenever Haxus's fingers brushed his body, but Haxus remained next to him, stroking the fur on the top of his head. His pet lay there, muscles coiled with tension.

"Lance," Haxus said.

His pet jerked like he'd been shocked, and he stared at Haxus with those lovely blue eyes. "How did you—" he began, before remembering that he wasn't supposed to talk. He clamped his mouth shut, flinching again, expecting the gag. 

"Good—you remembered my orders," Haxus praised instead, and his pet exhaled shakily. His bound hands were clutching at the blanket, drawing it as close as possible around him. 

"The Champion called you that," Haxus continued. "So I know it's your name. Do you remember mine? You may speak."

"Haxus," the paladin muttered.

He wove his fingers in his pet’s fur and gripped hard, making him yelp. “No. Try again.”

Confusion furrowed his pet’s brow for a moment, and then comprehension dawned, followed by instinctive rebellion. Haxus rumbled a warning, watching as his pet’s exhaustion and fear warred with his anger and humiliation. 

The fear and exhaustion won, and his pet choked out, “Master.”

“Very good.” Haxus relaxed his grip, petting instead, smoothing down his pet’s fur. “Sleep now, and you can have more to eat when you wake.” 

He stepped away, activated the force-field, then went to dim the lights of the room. Using his pet’s name had provoked a very satisfactory response—he would save using it for moments when he needed to emphasize his pet’s submission and helplessness. 

There would be more than eating on the agenda when his pet woke, of course. He had considered waiting longer before beginning to prepare his pet to take him, but dismissed the idea. His pet was intelligent—he would not be lulled into a false complacency. Better to show him his place from the beginning until he accepted it and relinquished his body and his control to Haxus.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, his pet sat obediently on the floor at his side to eat breakfast. Haxus hid a smile. It was so obvious what the paladin was thinking—eat, regain strength, then try to escape. His pet really was very young, wasn’t he? So touchingly naïve. 

When Haxus slipped a piece of the chocolate into his pet’s mouth, it took a moment for him to register the taste. Then his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Was that—” he began and then halted as Haxus raised an admonishing eyebrow. 

“You don’t talk, pet, unless I tell you to,” Haxus reminded him. “But yes, that was ‘chocolate.’” He pronounced the word carefully. He had tasted a piece himself and almost gagged at the sweetness. But his pet savored the taste, a wistful look crossing over his face. 

Haxus petted his fur. “You like foods from Earth, don’t you?”

His pet looked at the floor, clearly wondering if admitting to it would give Haxus a weapon to use against him. 

So young. He gave him another piece of the chocolate. 

When they had finished eating, and his pet had cleaned his teeth, Haxus had him sit on the edge of the bed. Then he held up the gag. Immediately, his pet clenched his mouth shut, all his muscles tensing. 

“You spoke without permission,” Haxus said. “Open your mouth.”

A quick head shake. 

“I’ll put you in the confinement chamber again if you keep disobeying me.” 

His pet shot a glance at the chamber, wavering. Haxus could almost see the thoughts flashing through his eyes—if he went back into the chamber, he would grow weaker—there would be no chance to escape—it was only a gag—out here there would be opportunities to fight. 

He opened his mouth.

“That’s very good,” Haxus murmured, buckling the gag on him. Now for the trickier part. 

He tried commanding his pet first, although he doubted it would work.

“Lie on your stomach, pet—stretch out on the bed.”

Instantly the tension returned. The fear, which had been muted this morning, came back as well, every muscle in his pet’s body going rigid. 

Haxus laid a hand on his shoulder and began to force him down.

His pet fought—he struggled so much, using all the strength in his lean, delicate body. Haxus was actually breathing hard by the time he had managed to subdue the paladin. He stood still a moment, recovering and admiring the sight of his pet stretched temptingly across the blanket, bound hands tethered to a bar that could be extended from the wall, his ankles tied to a similar one at the foot of the bed, his legs spread. It was a pity there would be a few bruises on his skin after his struggles. His face was pressed into the pillow, which did not do much to muffle his sobs. 

Haxus sat down next to him, his pet trying to flinch away. “I know it’s hard,” Haxus murmured, stroking his pet’s back. “You’re a fighter. But that time is over now. You don’t have to fight anymore.” 

His pet kept crying, gulping miserably against the gag. 

“It must have been hard—becoming a paladin and traveling so far from your home. That someone like you—so small, so weak—should attempt to pilot the Blue Lion and take on the Galra Empire—I can admire the courage it took to do so. But you failed, pet. And now you don’t have to be frightened anymore. You have a home now. You have a master. You don't have to fight."

He kept stroking his pet until his sobs grew less frequent and quieter. 

"Shhhh, you're all right now. It will be all right." 

His pet blinked, sniffing. His strange eyes were so expressive—much more than a Galra's. They seemed to be pleading with him. Haxus bent down and licked the tears off his pet's face, purring so his pet would understand it to be a comforting gesture. 

When Haxus fetched the toys they would be playing with that day, a shiver passed over his pet's body, but he didn't try to move. Perhaps he thought he could endure in stoic silence. Haxus had no intention of letting him do so, however. He wanted to hear the sweet sounds his pet would make, and he wanted to make the paladin enjoy this act of submission, of having his body prepared for his master's pleasure. 

He began by seeking sensitive areas on his pet's body, tracing his skin with the tips of his claws, a feather-light touch. The nape of the neck, just under his ribs, the backs of his knees and undersides of his feet—his pet jolted whenever Haxus grazed those areas and made noises into the gag, shifting against the mattress.

“We’ll start with this, pet,” Haxus said as he picked up a slender wand—it looked ridiculously small in his hands, but it would be the perfect size for his pet’s first experience of penetration. He coated it liberally in gel and touched the tip to his pet’s hole, tracing it lightly. The paladin’s hands curled into fists.

“It will be easier if you relax,” Haxus told him and pushed it slowly inside. He moved it back and forth, each time inserting it deeper. Then he turned on the vibrations.

Oh—what a lovely noise from his pet.

“Does that feel good?” He brushed his claws over the tender skin on his pet’s flank while continuing to move the wand with his other hand. “Do you like that?”

According to the druids, male Earthlings had a bundle of nerves inside that caused intense pleasure when pressed repeatedly. He had watched the vid in their files submitted as evidence of this assertion—it showed the Champion moaning and thrashing while a machine pumped in and out of him. So he concentrated on finding the same spot in his pet and when he did, paying particular attention to it. 

His pet was groaning now, hips twitching restlessly. Haxus reached under him and found his small cock erect and damp. 

“That’s it—concentrate on how good it feels. Right… here, I think.” Judging the wand to be in the right place, Haxus moved it faster, watching as his pet’s muscles tensed, his eyes screwed shut. 

The bonds still allowed his pet some range of motion, and Haxus encouraged him to keep rubbing against the mattress, even when he tried to stop himself. 

When his pet finally came, his inner muscles tightened around the wand, sucking it in further, and then he went limp, wrung out, little whimpers escaping past the gag. 

“That was very good, Lance,” Haxus praised, and his pet choked on a sob, pressing his face into the pillow. 

They moved on to a thicker toy next, his pet trying to curl away at first, overstimulated, but then giving into it and moaning wetly, his chin getting damp with drool. He came again, shivering, and Haxus left the toy inside him while he straddled his pet’s legs and stroked himself to completion, painting the back of his pet’s thighs and the plump swell of his buttocks with his spend. 

Then he stretched out beside the paladin, stroking his pet’s forehead and pushing back his fur, damp with sweat. “That wasn’t so difficult, was it? You liked it.”

His pet moaned a denial, and an amused growl rumbled in Haxus’s chest. “You can’t fool me, pet, not when you spent yourself twice. I was so pleased with how you responded—letting me open you and play with your pretty little hole. You were so good—taking that thick toy. Maybe I’ll take your gag off, since you behaved so well.” 

Standing, he dressed himself, taking in the sight of his debauched pet, sprawled in his bed. He fetched a glass of sweet _liva_ juice and then unbuckled his pet’s gag. His pet coughed, and when Haxus held up the straw, he drank obediently until it was all gone, and he was noisily sucking in air. 

“Should we clean you up now?” Haxus asked, and his pet didn’t put up any resistance as he freed his ankles and unhooked his cuffs from the bar, although he still left his wrists bound. His pet seemed stunned, his eyes distant, and when Haxus gathered him in his arms, his hands curled in Haxus’s tunic, as though seeking an anchor to keep himself from flying apart. 

It raised unexpectedly tender feelings in him, and he was very gentle as he put his pet in the bath and washed him clean. He was used to being hard and aggressive, to killing as his commanders ordered, to living the strict life of a Galra soldier. But with his pet he could be tender and loving. Of course, he knew his pet’s escape attempts were not over yet. But when his pet at last accepted his position, then Haxus could lavish him with affection and spoil him with sweet things and pretty trinkets. It was only a matter of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who contributed their ideas for kinks!

A few days later, he judged it time to remove the manacles on his pet’s wrists. His pet had been very obedient that evening, keeping his legs spread of his own accord while Haxus opened him with a toy and then fingered him to completion. The paladin looked surprised when Haxus removed the manacles while telling him it was a reward for being so good, and then hope flashed through his eyes.

Well—that would be ripped out of him soon enough. 

They were both biding their time. Haxus did not introduce anything new into their interactions beyond slowly increasing the size of the toys he fucked him with—he fed his pet, washed him, petted and praised him. The gag went on and off—his pet was so impulsive and couldn’t seem to stop blurting things out from time to time. Meanwhile, he knew his pet was seeking a means of escape. Haxus left him unattended in his quarters during the hours he was on duty—with the door and all control panels locked, as well as the door to the kitchen because removing all the knives would be too much of a bother. 

But his pet was intelligent, and Haxus was certain he would find a way. 

When it finally happened, his pet made it farther than Haxus thought he would—almost halfway to the hangars and a ship. But then he was discovered and seized. The guards put him in a cell and notified Haxus. 

Every bit of defiance was back in his pet’s eyes when Haxus stepped through the door, even as he pressed himself into a corner, his breathing growing faster. 

“I won’t let you keep me here as your pet,” the paladin spat. “I won’t let you keep doing those—those things to me! I’ll get free! I’ll rescue Shiro—and we’ll destroy you and your empire!”

Haxus crossed his arms over his chest. “You seem to be laboring under a misunderstanding, pet. I have no interest in putting up with your continued defiance. If you do not want to be with me, then I will give you to the druids.”

That was real fear now and a wavering uncertainty.

“I don’t know what they’ll do to you,” Haxus continued. “You’re far too weak and delicate to give any sport in the arena, so I imagine they will take the opportunity to learn all they can about an Earthling’s anatomy. They prefer to test the pain responses of their subjects, so they’ll keep you awake for all of it. They’re also very skilled at keeping their subjects alive for a long time.”

The paladin swallowed, his face pale. “You’re lying.”

“You’re going to find out for yourself, pet, unless you tell me you want to come home with me and apologize for your disobedience.”

The paladin clenched his jaw shut, shaking. 

“I wish you wouldn’t do this, pet.” He took a step closer, going to one knee so he wasn’t looming over the paladin. “You know I’ll take care of you and keep you safe. My sweet pet—devoted to my service—isn’t that a better choice than agony and torment? Don’t you want to reconsider, Lance?”

“Don’t say my name!”

Haxus sighed and stood. “Very well—I will tell the druids they may take you.”

He left the cell. One of the druids was already there—overeager bastards. “You can leave two permanent scars on him, but no more,” Haxus said. “I will come get him in a week.” 

It was unexpectedly difficult to wait that long. The Rift knew what the druids were doing to his pet, and Haxus missed having his pet in his quarters—he kept finding himself reaching out to stroke his pet’s fur or setting aside choice tidbits from his meals only to remember there was no one there to eat them. 

But he needed his pet to be convinced that Haxus had really abandoned him—that he was going to die under the druids’ knives. Then, when Haxus appeared to save him, his pet would come to him willingly—would _choose_ to be his. 

So he waited, until at last it was the appointed time, and he went and found his pet in one of the druids’ specimen rooms. 

He was strapped to a cold, sterile table, various medical machines and instruments surrounding him. He’d lost weight again, and his limbs kept jerking with little tremors. His eyes were blank and unseeing, but slowly they focused on Haxus where he stood in the doorway. 

When he realized who it was, his pet whimpered, helpless and pleading. Haxus nodded to the druid, who undid the straps, leaving his pet free. 

Confusion—then, slowly, hesitantly, expecting to be roughly pushed back, his pet inched off the table. His legs wouldn’t support him, and he crashed to the ground, catching himself on his hands. Then he crept across the floor to Haxus, trembling all over. His pet latched onto his leg with a sob, and Haxus bent closer to hear the faint words his pet was trying to say.

“Please, _please_ take me back. Please, I’ll be good—I’ll be good. Please. Master, please.”

Haxus put a gentle hand in his fur. “All right. It’s all right, pet, I’m here.” He bent and lifted Lance in his arms, cradling him against his chest. He licked his pet’s face, wet with tears. The tears kept coming, but they were from relief this time, and his pet pressed his face into Haxus, letting him hold him close. 

When he reached his quarters, his pet didn’t want to be let go, clutching at him when Haxus tried to set him on the bed. 

“We’re home, pet. You’re safe.” 

Slowly, his pet uncurled. Haxus kept stroking him. He found the wounds the druids had left that would scar—two incisions at the base of his pet’s back, stitched shut but still tender. His pet took in the familiar surroundings, hands clenching and unclenching in Haxus’s tunic. When he showed signs of wanting to move, Haxus let him, and his pet slipped onto the floor. He looked up at Haxus with those pretty blue eyes, and then slid down farther, groveling on his stomach, holding tentatively to Haxus’s boot. 

Haxus smiled. “You’re very good,” he said softly, and his pet sobbed, tension draining out of him. 

“You’ll be good for me from now on?”

A fervent nod. 

“If you try to escape again, then you’ll be returned to the druids. You understand?”

“I’ll be good,” his pet whispered again. “I’ll stay—I want to stay with you. Please.”

“That’s my sweet pet,” Haxus praised. “No more talking now—not unless I let you.”

Another nod. 

Really, the effects of his pet’s stay with the druids went even deeper than Haxus had hoped. That night, when he tried to put his pet in his own bed in the corner, Lance grew so anxious and whimpered so pitifully, that Haxus relented and let him sleep on the end of his own bed, a warm, soft bundle just touching Haxus’s feet. In the morning, he patted the mattress next to him, and his pet crawled eagerly to his side, hopeful that Haxus would give him affectionate touches, which he did. 

Then Haxus turned his pet around, so his back was pressed to Haxus’s chest. He did enjoy simply playing with his pet’s body, so alien and different to his own. He stroked the curve of his pet’s ears and squeezed one of his nipples, so odd to have on a male instead of a female and with no purpose that the druids could discern. But touching them did make his pet squirm delightfully. Haxus picked up one of his hands, studying a finger with its blunt nail instead of a sharp claw. Earthlings were indeed more like the prey species on the Galran home planet, and it gave him a greater appreciation for the Champion’s skill in the arena. 

When he cupped his pet’s cock, Lance sucked in a breath and then relaxed. 

“Good,” Haxus purred. “Can you fuck my hand, pet? Move your hips.”

His pet moaned and complied. Together, they watched as his little cock hardened. Haxus teased the tip with a claw, drawing a short, sharp noise out of his pet. 

“It’s so small,” Haxus murmured. “Do you truly breed with these? And it remains exposed all the time—as though you always want me to play with it, pet.”

His own cock remained in its sheath until he became aroused—such as now, when he could feel it beginning to emerge. 

He rearranged them again and guided his pet’s fingers to his sheath. Before now, his pet had always been face down on the bed for such activities, and so had never seen Haxus’s cock before. He looked both fascinated and terrified as it grew to its full length, no doubt wondering how it would ever fit inside him. 

“This is why we’ve been practicing, pet—so you can take me. But maybe this morning you can pleasure me with your mouth. Do you think you can do that?”

His pet looked overwhelmed at the thought, eyes flickering between Haxus’s cock and his face. But oh, he wanted to please his master—to show him that he could be good and obey. So he nodded, and Haxus purred his approval, helping his pet get settled on the floor between his knees. 

“You don’t have to take the whole thing right now, pet. I don’t even know if it would fit into your mouth. But you can lick me and take the tip at least, I think.”

His pet still had to struggle with himself, tense and nervous, but trying his best to obey. Perhaps he had never even done anything sexual with a member of his own species before, and Haxus felt a surge of arousal and contentment that he should be the first to have his pet like this. His pet’s fur was just long enough that he could grip it and encourage his pet when his movements faltered. 

It felt delicious to have his pet’s pink, wet tongue lapping at his cock, and even better when his pet did manage to fit his mouth around the head, his jaw stretched wide and trying to suck in breath through his nose. When Haxus climaxed, he tightened his grip so his pet stayed in place.

“Drink as much as you can,” he ordered on a gasp, gritting his teeth as his pet suckled as ordered, excess come dripping down over his chin. 

When he had finished, he let go, and his pet sat back on his heels, coughing and wiping at his mouth, his nose wrinkled. 

“That was very good for a first try,” Haxus rumbled, amused and sated. Especially when he saw that his pet was still hard, his little cock standing up in a bid for attention. 

He moved his leg in between his pet’s thighs. “You can go ahead,” he said, feeling benevolent, and at his pet’s confused look, he clarified. “You can’t control your cock, can you? So you can hump my leg.” 

His pet flushed red. He started to shake his head and then froze.

“That’s right. Be good now, pet.”

His pet made a choked, humiliated noise in his throat, but he shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Haxus’s leg, shutting his eyes and moving his hips. He could feel his pet’s cock poking him and sliding through his fur—like one of the small _deleans_ that some Galran kits kept for pets and that were always insistent in their demands for treats. Haxus laughed at the comparison, and his pet made another embarrassed noise, hiding his face against Haxus’s knee. It didn’t take long before his pet grew more desperate, though, rubbing himself faster, and then coming with a little cry. 

Most of it landed on the floor, and Haxus had him lick it clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl, leg humping is one of my fav kinks. I think in the next chapter I will get to Haxus dressing Lance up and making him all pretty, which several of you wanted.
> 
> I know they don't use time units like "weeks" and "days" in Voltron, but I'm not clear on what the divisions are beyond "ticks" and so we're just going with "weeks" etc here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little update--this chapter we have Lance being made to look all pretty and Haxus showing him off. Again, thanks to those commenters who provided suggestions for costume kinks.

Although he enjoyed relaxing in the heat of the bath with his pet, grooming him the more traditional Galran way was nice as well, licking his fur and skin clean. He suspected his pet was not overly fond of it, as he always wrinkled his nose as Haxus bathed the fur on his head. His pet had some very sensitive places on his body as well—under his arms and along his side, in particular, and he would wriggle and jerk when Haxus licked there, trying to choke down what sounded like laughter. 

It was quite adorable, really. Earthlings were such fascinating creatures. 

His pet was still trying to catch his breath after one such grooming session as Haxus drew him into his arms, rubbing his chin on the top of his pet’s head against his silky fur. 

“I want you to do something for me, pet,” Haxus said. “It will make me very pleased.”

His pet stilled, immediately alert and anxious.

“It’s nothing terrible,” he purred, “only I want to make you pretty, to show you off to your best advantage. I want everyone to see what a sweet, beautiful little thing you are.”

He traced the shells of his pet’s ears. “I want to put golden rings in your ears, here. Perhaps some gems as well. And here—” he tweaked his pet’s nipples, making him twitch. “I want to put rings here too. Wouldn’t that be pretty, pet? Do Earthlings do such things?”

A reluctant nod. 

“It will hurt, a little, and the needle will be sharp.”

A whimper.

“I know—you don’t like needles. You don’t like being hurt. But it will be quick. I’ll take you to the outdoor simulator afterwards.” He had brought his pet there several days ago, letting him walk and run under the simulated sunshine. His pet had loved it, racing about and expending all of his youthful energy. And when Haxus, instincts triggered at the sight of running prey, had pounced, his pet curled up into a ball on the ground, not even trying to fight back. He had been pliant as Haxus removed the loose white tunic and pants he had dressed him in and obediently went to all fours when commanded. Haxus had rutted in between his thighs, nipping lightly at his pet’s neck until he came. 

“Will you do that for me?” he asked now.

His pet nodded, although he drew his knees up to his chest and hugged them, as though trying to create a barrier between himself and the world. So Haxus got out the cuffs and restraints, binding his pet to the bed and forcing him to keep his legs open for their regular evening session with plugs and toys. His pet was taking a model of a Galran cock by now, although still not quite the width and length of a real one, and Haxus planned to mount him soon. 

*

Unfortunately, he had to have a druid do the piercings, and his pet was petrified with terror in the druid’s presence. But Haxus held him firmly in his arms, purring and murmuring how well he was doing, how brave he was until the procedure was finished. Then he gave his pet a piece of the chocolate and took him into the bathroom so they could both admire his new adornments in the mirror.

Eight golden rings lined each of his ears. The bottom rings had little bells on them, while two of the middle rings each had a blue gem in the center. The rings in his pet’s nipples were of gold as well and also had a bell hanging from them. The bells made a delicate chiming noise whenever his pet moved. The rings were too tender to play with now, but Haxus imagined his pet would whine and writhe quite deliciously when he tugged on them. 

His pet’s eyes brimmed with tears as he looked at his reflection. 

“Don’t you like them, pet?” Haxus asked, and his pet must have sensed the implication there, for he gulped and nodded, then slid down to his knees, pressing his forehead to Haxus’s thigh. 

Haxus decided to let it go without pushing his pet any further. After all, it had been traumatic for him, given his past experiences with the druids. 

In ten cycles, there would be an evening party for officers aboard the ship, and he was going to take his pet along to show him off. Others would bring their own pets—or, if they had not found one of sufficient quality, a mere pleasure slave. But no one else would have a former paladin of Voltron. 

Although Haxus possessed a number of skills, he had to admit that choosing appropriate clothes for his pet, dressing him, and applying other adornments to bring out his exotic beauty was not one of them. So on the day of the party, he employed the services of one of the attendants that managed the pleasure slaves aboard the ship. 

The results were… quite pleasing. 

The attendant had trimmed his pet’s fur, which had been getting long, so that his round ears were visible, the rings glinting in the light. She had applied makeup around those pretty eyes, lining them with a dark color and then brushing shades of blue over his eyelids and under his eyebrows. Some sort of glistening balm was on his pet’s lips, making them look particularly soft and tempting. She had also painted his pet’s fingernails and toenails a light, pearlescent blue, highlighting their oval shapes, so different from a Galra’s claws. Several of his pet’s fingers had a gold mesh wrapped around them, like a little cage, all secured at his wrist with a thin chain. 

As for his clothes, the attendant had chosen to leave his chest bare, drawing attention to his pierced nipples. A wide belt, dark blue and embroidered with gold, encased his hips. A long cloth in the same blue hung down from the front and back, covering his pet’s genitalia and buttocks. Thin sandals were on his feet, the leather straps wrapping up his pet’s calves. 

All of it was soft and delicate. No Galran warrior would have been caught dead in such an outfit, but it was appropriate for a pet, for prey, for one of such submissive status. Haxus could hardly wait until the party was over, and he could bring his pet home and play with him in this enchanting costume. He had gotten a new piece of equipment specifically for tonight—a sling that could be hung from the ceiling, his pet strapped inside. He was going to overload his pet on pleasure, and then, when he was open and limp, he would finally sink his cock into his pet’s tight hole and fill his body with seed. 

Some officers put collars on their pets’ necks. But Haxus found this practice somewhat uncouth—his pet was not a Yupper. But he couldn’t let him wander around free, either, so he put a pretty, engraved golden cuff on his pet’s right wrist with a chain attached, ending in a smooth leather loop that Haxus could hold or hang on a convenient piece of furniture. 

It was mostly for show, though—his pet stuck very close to him as they walked through the corridors, clearly wondering where Haxus was taking him and shying away from any soldier they passed. 

The party was on one of the upper level decks with an impressive view of a reddish-brown planet they were currently passing. Haxus had hardly been there a tick before another officer approached him, her eyes fixed on his pet. 

“Haxus, I’m so pleased you came,” she said, smiling.

“Yerga,” he replied, inclining his head.

“And this must be your pet—finally deciding to show it to us, are you? I must admit, I’ve been very curious. Oh, it is exquisite. Look at those ears.”

“You may touch them, if you like,” Haxus said, magnanimous.

His pet jerked at the feeling of Yerga’s claw on his ear, but then held still, muscles stiff, his jaw locked shut. 

“Fascinating,” Yerga said. “And what funny nipples.” She flicked one of the rings so the bell rang. “But you said it’s male?”

“That’s correct. He has a tiny cock, though.”

“I imagine it’s fun to play with. What curious feet, too, and such soft, tender skin. I saw the Champion in the arena once, but it was too far away for me to make out any details.” 

His pet was flushed red from the examination, his eyes wide, and Haxus could see his pulse beating rapidly in his neck. 

“His eyes are quite beautiful, though. He looks frightened, the poor thing.”

“This is the first time he’s been in company.”

“Well, I don’t blame you for keeping him to yourself. But was he really a paladin of Voltron? I can hardly believe it. He looks so weak.”

“He is, without his armor and weapons and Lion. But he’s a very good pet. It’s much more fitting for him, and he obeys me so sweetly—for the most part.”

“A bit of fight is fun, though. Punishing him must be delightful.”

Haxus stroked his pet’s fur, calming him, knowing discussions of punishment would make him frightened. “I can’t push it too far or I’d damage him too severely.” 

Yerga moved on after a few more remarks, and he proceeded further into the room. His pet was very much the center of attention, and Haxus found himself talking to officers who had never glanced his way before. 

Some of them also had their own pets along, and a few of them subscribed to much harsher methods of treatment than Haxus. One pet was hobbled and could only crawl along the floor, another had the scars of a whip plain across its back. 

His pet looked horrified at this and cringed away. Once, he even pawed at Haxus’s tunic, as though seeking reassurance. 

“You’re doing well, pet,” Haxus murmured, and he had his pet open his mouth so he could pop in a sweet piece of dried fruit for a treat. He had brought a little bag of them along to dole out as reward and encouragement for good behavior. 

Being touched so much was rapidly becoming too much for his pet, though. He kept shrinking further into Haxus’s side, and when a particularly large captain approached, his fangs freshly filed into sharp points, his pet turned with a whimper and hid his face in Haxus’s chest. 

The captain laughed, and Haxus chuckled, but he did slip a protective arm around his pet. After all, nothing would happen to him that Haxus did not permit. 

He took his pet over to a table in one corner. “Kneel here,” he ordered, and his pet sank to the floor. Haxus slipped his leash over one of the chairs. “Stay. I’ll be back in a moment.”

He moved away to get a drink but was waylaid by a lieutenant who wanted to discuss the proposed expedition to sector fourteen. By the time he made it back to the table, three officers were standing around his pet, examining him. 

Haxus knew none of them would dare hurt his pet or take any liberties without his permission, but his pet didn’t know that, and he paused a tick, curious as to how his pet would react. 

The officers were debating whether they would leave the Earthling’s ears round, as Haxus had done, or whether they would have the druids modify them into points. 

“It seems too small to take a rough fuck, too,” one of them mused. “Do you think it can be bred?”

“I might try mating it with a Mandrian. They seem similar in shape.”

“I wonder what its teeth are like,” said the third officer, and he reached out, intending to force his mouth open.

His pet had been cowering, face pale at the discussion, but at this, he scooted backward, farther under the table. “No!” he said, ducking his head.

The officers laughed, and one reached down to try to haul him out. Haxus intervened at this juncture. 

“You’re frightening him, Perok,” he said, setting down his drink and stepping in front of them, screening his pet from view. “He’s not used to being around so many of us.”

“It’s a tempting little morsel, Haxus,” Perok replied, grinning. “Don’t suppose you’d like to share?”

“Not tonight,” he demurred, and the officers all made good-humored noises of disappointment. 

As soon as they had left, he felt arms clinging to his leg and looked down to find that his pet had latched onto him and was trembling. Maybe that encounter and his observations of the pets of other masters had given him an appreciation for how kind Haxus was to him, how he should be grateful to him for keeping him. 

“I heard you talk, pet,” he said aloud.

A choked-off noise of distress, and his pet slid down further, trying to find some way to make amends. He kissed Haxus’s boot, tentative, then looked up, hoping for forgiveness.

Haxus crouched down, tilting up his pet’s chin. “No one will do anything to you without my approval. But these are all Galran officers. You must behave in their presence, understand?”

He patted his pet on the head and stood up again. “After I finish my drink we’ll go home. I have a special night planned for us.”


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they entered his quarters, his pet relaxed—still with that bit of wariness and anxiety that he hoped would disappear with time, but much calmer than he had been at the party.    
   
“Let’s have a look at you now,” Haxus murmured, taking his pet into the bedroom and positioning him in the middle of the floor. He unclipped the leash, putting it aside, and then let himself touch and fondle his pet, who had looked so very lovely this evening.    
   
His pet stood still, trembling a little under his ministrations. He bit back a whimper when Haxus let his claws prick the tender flesh under his ribcage and flushed that fascinating color when he traced circles around his pet’s nipples and tugged gently on the rings with their bells. A finger pressed on his plump lower lip made his pet open his mouth obediently. He startled when Haxus licked his tongue inside, his own tongue sliding reflexively against Haxus’s. Haxus enjoyed the wet sounds they made, and his pet’s shocked moan.    
   
“Such a pretty pet. On your knees now,” he ordered, and his pet went to the floor, tilting his head up and licking nervously at his lips, knowing he would be receiving Haxus’s cock.    
   
His pet had gotten much better at taking him in his mouth. Haxus let him lick the head a bit at first, then tapped his pet’s jaw. “Open up, pet, as wide as you can.”   
   
A deep breath, and then he relaxed his jaw, stretching it, trying to keep his teeth covered, which, while blunt were still unpleasantly rough to feel against his cock. His pet waited, eyes flickering to and away from his cock, an obedient receptacle for his seed.    
   
Holding himself, he pushed forward, as far as he could and stopped, sighing contentedly at the sensation of wet warmth. It was possible to thrust a little, which he did, listening to his pet trying not to gag, becoming more frantic as he tried to breathe only through his nose, spit soon coating his chin and tears leaking from his eyes. The tears streaked the makeup, and Haxus rubbed his thumb through it. Those lovely blue eyes pleaded desperately for him to finish.    
   
Another few ticks, and then he pulled out, his pet coughing and gulping air as he bowed over his knees.    
   
“Open up again, pet,” he ordered, and his pet straightened quickly, rubbing a hand over his nose and opening his mouth.    
   
Haxus positioned the head of his cock against his pet’s lower lip and stroked himself until he climaxed, seed pooling on his pet’s tongue and sliding down his throat while his pet did his best to swallow while still holding his mouth open until Haxus finished.    
   
It made him gag and choke again, come finally overflowing and dripping down his chin. When Haxus stepped away, his pet swallowed the final mouthful, sniffling, more tears falling as he tried to catch his breath.    
   
“I felt your teeth,” Haxus rumbled, fastening his pants again. His pet whimpered, shaking his head, bowing down so his forehead pressed against the floor, contrite.    
   
Haxus looked down at him a moment, then bent and scooped him up, carrying him over to the sling he had hung from the ceiling. “I’m going to put you in this, pet. Don’t struggle.”    
   
He could be put in it either on his back or stomach. Haxus chose the latter for the evening, then fiddled around with the straps until his pet was positioned to his satisfaction.  His arms were drawn back and pinioned at the wrists, his legs spread. He had removed the cloth and belt his pet had worn before fastening anything, and now his pet’s small cock dangled limply down between the straps. A padded area cradled his pet’s head so the straps didn’t dig into his face. Nothing appeared painful.    
   
“We’ll start with your favorite, pet,” he said, fetching the medium-sized rod with a rounded nub on one end that always seemed to bring his pet to orgasm the fastest.    
   
He took it so readily now, his breathing speeding up as Haxus began pushing the toy in and out. The movement of the sling naturally made it go deeper without his having to exert much force. He reached underneath and stroked his pet’s cock. He wanted to bring him to his peak quickly.    
   
It wasn’t long before his pet’s come splattered on the floor. Haxus removed the toy, patted his pet on the head, and went to get the next ones.    
   
This time, he fitted his pet’s cock into a sheath that also provided a rippling, vibrating motion. His pet whined at the sensation, writhing in his bonds as Haxus turned on the power. Then he pushed a thick plug, ribbed on the sides with little protruding bumps, into his pet’s hole and started twisting and thrusting it.    
   
_That_ drew some lovely noises out of his pet. Haxus kneaded his pet’s buttocks with the hand that wasn’t moving the plug, pinching and squeezing, admiring how his pet’s hole looked with the plug splitting it open.    
   
A sharp cry signaled another orgasm from his pet—Earthling males must be like young Galra males in their ability to ejaculate so much in a short span of time. He didn’t stop what he was doing, though, keeping the vibrating sheath around his pet’s cock, still rocking the plug from side to side.    
   
His pet was squirming and jerking even more now, a litany of gasps and moans spilling out of his mouth. Then his muscles seized, back bowing in another climax.    
   
Haxus yanked out the plug and turned off the sheath. His pet collapsed into the straps with a sob, shoulders heaving.    
   
He fetched the model of a Galra cock, slicked it, and nudged the tip into his pet’s hole.    
   
“Listen to that,” he whispered, stroking a claw down his pet’s spine. “Do you hear those filthy sounds you’re making?”   
   
Seed decorated the floor under his pet, but a viscous fluid was also dripping from his cock, extending in a long string which finally grew too thin, broke, and plopped onto the floor, splattering on the hard deck.    
   
“I’ve said it before—how you can’t control your cock. It’s dripping everywhere, pet. I can see how much you like having something thick inside you.”   
   
A moan, his pet trying to shake his head back and forth in denial. His fur was damp with sweat, the makeup from earlier smeared everywhere now, the bells in his ears jingling.    
   
“Where is that spot?” He pushed the toy cock inside. “Is it here? Is that good, pet?”   
   
When he turned on the vibrations on the cock sheath again, his pet shrieked. “No—no more. Please—please stop,” he begged, his voice hoarse from disuse. “It hurts—it hurts.”   
   
Haxus kept fucking the toy into him—deep, powerful thrusts. “I don’t think it does, pet. I think you’re lying to me.”    
   
“N-no. I’m going to co-come—” His pet broke off, another orgasm seizing him. He came dry this time, but his hole still clenched around the toy.     
   
"What do you think, pet? Do you want to come again?” He pulled out the fake cock and tickled the red, puffy skin of his pet’s hole with a claw.    
   
“No,” his pet gasped. “No more. Please, master, please.”    
   
“Two more, I think. You’d like to come twice more, wouldn’t you, like a good pet?”   
   
He pushed the toy inside again, his pet sobbing incoherently, and turned up the vibration level on the sheath.    
   
Residual spasms were still shaking his pet’s body after the second orgasm when he removed the toy and inserted a thick plug—the widest he’d ever put into his pet. He took off the cock sheath and gently squeezed his pet’s little cock. It made his pet cry to have it touched when it was so overworked and sensitive.    
   
He took his pet out of the sling and eased him down onto the floor, rebinding his wrists with a soft rope. His pet just lay there, shaking. Haxus frowned when he noticed that his pet had bitten his lip raw. He’d have to watch that the next time and put some balm on it later.    
   
Taking his pet by the hips, he hauled him onto his knees, legs spread, his chest bowed down, face on the floor. Nudging him over to the right a bit brought his face in contact with the mess of come and slick. His pet whined, turning his face to the side and craning his neck up a little to try to avoid it, but Haxus firmly pushed him back down. Then he opened his pants again, letting his cock unsheathe, and finally pulled the wide plug out of his pet's hole.   
   
Mounting his pet was every bit as pleasurable as he had imagined. The tightness and heat—the choked noises his pet made as he sank into him—the reflexive squeeze and loosening of his hole as he tried to accommodate Haxus's cock—it was all exquisite. Crouching over him, cock driven in almost to the hilt, his pet crushed and fragile underneath him made his instincts howl, arousal flooding his veins.    
   
Still, he held himself in check as he fucked his pet, stopping himself from going too fast, from digging his claws into his pet's soft flesh. But he did lean down and open his jaws, letting his fangs prick the back of his pet's neck, holding lightly, as though he were picking up a kitten by the scruff or asserting his victory over a defeated warrior.    
   
The sharp fangs digging into his neck made his pet freeze—except that he couldn't stay still, not with Haxus dragging him back and forth on his cock. The fear made his hole tighten nicely, and Haxus growled, shoving forward. There was a tickling sensation against Haxus's stomach—his pet's fingers twitching, scrabbling uselessly in their bonds.    
   
And throughout it all, such delicious moans and breathy gasps from his pet, helpless, able only to take the fucking, soothing Haxus's arousal and desire with his body.    
   
He released his pet's neck before he came, licking it instead, soothing the red indentations left by his fangs. His cock jerked, come flooding out, and he squeezed his pet tightly, holding him in place until he finished seeding him.   
   
His cock made a wet, sucking sound when he finally pulled out, and seed spilled out of his pet's hole, trickling down his legs. Haxus spread his pet's buttocks, stretching his hole so more oozed out.    
   
Sated, he stood, letting his pet slump to the floor. He did up his pants and walked around so he could crouch in front of his pet and see his face. His pet was panting, short, quick breaths, and he stared into the distance, dazed, drying come caked onto his cheek and nose. Haxus threaded his fingers in his fur and lifted his head. His pet met his eyes, his own dull.    
   
"You're filled to the brim with my seed, pet. Can you feel it inside you?"   
   
His pet blinked, still dazed and unresponsive.   
   
"You took me so well—you were very, very good. But our playtime tired you out, didn't it? We'll get you cleaned up and then you can sleep."   
   
He went into the bath with his pet, arranging him so he was against his chest. He wet a cloth and began cleaning his pet's face, rubbing off the remains of the makeup and the tacky come and fluids. It wasn't until he had finished washing his pet's fur that his pet came back to himself. His chest hitched, and he gulped a breath, then started crying, tears rolling down his face, making tight, miserable noises in his throat.    
   
Haxus made hushing noises, hugging him close.    
   
The tears didn't last long. With a last sob, his pet's shoulders fell forward, head bowing, and he went still and quiet. Then abruptly he turned, sending water sloshing over the side of the bath, and buried his face in the fur on Haxus's chest.    
   
"There you are. So good. My sweet, sweet Lance," Haxus murmured. "My sweet pet."   
   
*   
   
His pet still seemed wrung out the next morning, and Haxus allowed him to eat breakfast from his own bowl on the floor, making sure he had protein and carbohydrates. When they were finished, he turned in his chair and had his pet kneel in front of him.    
   
"I was very pleased with how you took my cock, pet. But you also spoke several times without permission—both at the party and here. Even worse, you said 'no'--both times—and even begged me to stop."    
   
His pet had gone pale, hands clenching into fists.    
   
"Pets don't speak without permission. And pets don't make choices. I choose what will happen to you and how I will use you. You need to understand this, pet, and so I'm afraid you'll have to go into the confinement chamber for a while, as punishment."   
   
His pet groveled on the floor again, but Haxus was unmoved and finally picked him up and carried him into the tiny room, then left him there.   
   
*   
   
He left him in there longer this time than last. When he brought him out, all his pet could do was writhe on the ground, whimpering and clinging to his boot. After some food and water and a bath, his pet clung to him, wanting to be held.    
   
Now, whenever Haxus was in his quarters, his pet stuck close by him, anxious, eager to have his fur stroked or to receive sweet treats, pressing up against Haxus's leg at mealtimes and sometimes resting his head on Haxus's thigh.    
   
"Look what I've got for you, pet," Haxus told him, and he held up the new gag he'd ordered. Instead of a bar, it was an open ring. "This way, when I use your mouth, you won't have to worry about your teeth scraping me."   
   
His pet's eyes were wide, looking at the gag, but they were also filled with a grateful expression.  

"What are you thinking, pet? You can talk," he said.    
   
"You're the best master," his pet breathed in a quiet, cracked voice. "Thank you."    
   
"You're welcome." He stroked his pet under the chin. "And you're being so very good. I couldn't ask for a better pet, could I?"   
   
His pet flushed and then smiled, a small, tentative thing. It was quite delightful, and his pet opened his mouth eagerly when Haxus held up the gag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically, I often find straight up fucking to be the hardest thing to write in a way that's arousing and not run-of-the-mill tab A into slot B. So I hope I managed to hit enough of the right humiliation/submissive notes in there to make this scene satisfying.


	6. Chapter 6

Soft, breathy noises filled the air as his pet moved up and down, his hands braced on Haxus’s chest. Haxus kept only a light hold on his hips, letting his pet do the work. His pet was only taking about half his length, but he was moving quickly and his small cock was hard and wet. He was clearly intent on reaching his own peak, eyes shut, blunt teeth biting his lower lip. 

Haxus let him continue a few ticks more and then squeezed his hips, halting his movements. His pet opened his eyes, startled. Haxus watched as those eyes grew wide as he pulled his pet slowly down, making him take his whole cock and settle in his lap. He cupped the back of his pet’s head, pulling him forward until he was nestled against his chest. 

Purring, he rubbed his chin and face against his pet’s silky fur, relishing the feeling of his pet’s hole clenching and releasing around his cock. His pet was gulping down deep breaths, hands kneading Haxus’s fur. 

“Say your words for me, pet,” he ordered. 

A pause and then his pet stuttered softly, “ _Rept_.”

“And what does that mean, pet?”

“‘Please.’”

“Very good. And what are your other words?”

“ _Var_.” Then, with greater hesitation, “ _Sauth_.”

“Which mean?”

“‘More’ and ‘cock.’” His pet squeaked the second word, and Haxus could almost feel his flush of embarrassment. 

Haxus chuckled at that—how adorable that his pet should find it embarrassing to say the word when he was currently riding the organ in question. 

It was a particularly vulgar term for a Galran penis, and he found the contrast between his pet’s sweet mouth and the coarse word an arousing combination. 

“So intelligent, pet. So good. Now can you put them together?” 

His pet whined and tried to move his hips, wanting a return to the friction and heat, impatient for his pleasure. Haxus held him still. “If you put them together, I’ll fuck you until you come, pet. But if you don’t, I’ll take you off me and have you receive my seed in your mouth.” 

“ _Var… a sauth… a sauth-ta. Rept._ ”

Hesitant and a somewhat mangled pronunciation but a passable rendition of “More of your cock, please,” in a mix of traditional Galran and more current slang. 

“That’s right, pet.” He let go of his hips. “Go ahead and move now.” 

Instantly, his pet started fucking himself on Haxus’s cock again. 

“Don’t make a mess,” Haxus reminded him, and his pet reached down one hand to cup his little cock, jerking into his fingers and managing to catch most of the come when he finally orgasmed. He licked his hand clean while Haxus bounced him up and down a few times more before coming himself. 

Later, when they had cleaned up and were having breakfast, his pet took a bit of initiative, to Haxus’s amusement. He had just fed him a piece of the spicy meat he’d found his pet enjoyed, when Lance put a hand on his thigh. 

“ _Var_ ,” his pet said and gave Haxus a soulful look. “ _Rept_.”

Haxus chuckled. “Demanding little thing, aren’t you?” 

His pet’s eyes traveled from the plate to Haxus and back again, hopeful.

He gave him another piece of the meat. Then he taught him the word for the animal the meat came from, and when he returned that evening, he brought a simple datapad with some Galran stories on it, intended for children. His pet looked at the pictures avidly and silently tried to mouth the words, sitting cross-legged on his own bed while Haxus filed some reports. 

*

A few days later, Haxus had his pet stretch on the bed on his stomach, legs spread. At first, it was like any one of their play sessions when he opened his pet’s hole and toyed with it until he could take a thick plug. But this time, he also brought out a metal cage for his pet’s little cock. 

His pet looked confused as he put it on, his fingers kneading anxiously at Haxus’s arm. 

“We’re having company later, pet,” Haxus told him. “And you know you can’t control yourself. Besides, tonight will not be about your pleasure.” 

He left it at that, and his pet was clearly uneasy, retreating to his bed and hunching down, probably thinking of the last time they had been in company and the… consequences. Haxus let him stay there for a while, but then pulled him out and had him put on a pair of tight black shorts. He also fastened an elaborate, golden choker around his pet’s neck. It was etched with Haxus’s family’s crest, and while not a collar, it would serve as an appropriate reminder of who he belonged to lest anyone forget. 

Aluk, Kerraz, and Veyth arrived promptly at the appointed time. His lieutenants saluted, but he told them they could relax and led them into the small lounge area off the kitchen. He opened a bottle of _millian_ \--quality stuff too, not the diluted versions available to the rank and file—and poured everyone a glass. 

“Thank you, sir,” Kerraz said, sniffing the drink appreciatively. 

“You deserve it after your excellent performance on our last mission. I’ve made formal commendations in your records, of course, but wanted to offer a more personal reward as well.”

Veyth ran a tongue over his fangs. “And is the other… reward still on offer? We prepared everything as you asked.”

Aluk hissed and dug a claw in Veyth’s ribs, but Veyth looked unrepentant for the question, however demanding it had been. Haxus wouldn’t be surprised if Veyth challenged him for position soon. He’d have to spend some more time in hand-to-hand combat training with the drones so he could put him in his place. But in the meantime—

“It is. I have some work to finish tonight, and my pet gets lonely when he’s left on his own too long. Don’t you, pet?” Haxus added, raising his voice. “Come out here, now.”

His pet had been hiding in the bedroom, but at Haxus’s order, he appeared in the doorway, eyeing the three lieutenants warily.

“Come here and say hello to our guests,” Haxus told him. 

His pet padded across the floor and sank to his knees at Haxus’s side. Haxus clicked his tongue and bent down to give him a little push toward Kerraz. “Go on. Be polite, pet.”

Kerraz leaned forward, holding out his hand. He snapped his claws a few times. “Come, little one.”

Slowly, his pet crawled over to him, cringing when Kerraz petted his fur and stroked the shell of his ear. “He’s exquisite, sir,” Kerraz said in a rough voice. Veyth licked his fangs again.

“Give him some of this,” Haxus said, handing Kerraz some pieces of the chocolate. “He likes it if you rub the nape of his neck as well.”

His pet accepted the chocolate and relaxed a little as Kerraz stroked the back of his neck.

“You’re very good, aren’t you,” Kerraz murmured, and his pet squirmed a little, always loving to receive praise.

“Greet Aluk too,” Haxus said, and his pet moved to the next lieutenant, less afraid this time, now that he knew he would receive a treat and some affection.

Aluk purred at him and played with his nipple rings, chuckling at the small noises it drew out of his pet. 

“Have a sip of this, pet,” Veyth said when Lance moved to him, and he cupped the back of his head, tipping his glass of _millian_ against his lips. 

“He likes sweet things better,” Haxus said when his pet’s nose wrinkled at the taste. 

Veyth reached down and picked his pet up, draping him over his lap. “Such a pretty thing,” he purred. 

His pet struggled in his hold, looking nervously at Haxus.

“It’s all right, pet. They’re going to look after you this evening while I finish some work. I want you to be good for them and follow their commands as you would my own.”

His pet relaxed at that and let Veyth tuck him against his side while they all finished their drinks. 

“Remember, don’t be too rough with him,” Haxus told Aluk as they prepared to return to their own quarters a short while later. He had put on Lance’s wrist cuff, and Kerraz held the chain.

“Yes, sir. We’ll bring you the data chip with the video footage when we return him later.”

Having one’s commanding officer physically in the room while you were trying to enjoy the services of a pet wasn’t conducive to relaxation, but Haxus wasn’t about to let his lieutenants have his pet completely unsupervised either. By taping everything for him to watch later, he would be able to make sure that none of them took any liberties with his pet—as well as enjoy the sight of his pet being fucked until he no longer remembered up from down.

“Show them how good and sweet you can be, pet,” he said, ruffling his fur one more time. “Be sure to use your words too.”

His pet was shivering a little, but he went off with the lieutenants obediently enough, and Haxus went to the command center to finish his report on a recent scouting expedition. 

He had returned to his quarters, changed into a robe, and had a light snack before there was a knock on the door. 

When he opened it, Veyth was standing there, his pet a limp bundle in his arms. Lance reeked of sweat and seed, and he was twitching, his eyes half-closed, a flush still on his cheeks. Veyth radiated smug contentment, but he gave him to Haxus with no protests. His pet whimpered and looped his arms around Haxus’s neck, trying to burrow into his fur. 

“Thank you for his services, sir.”

“I trust he behaved himself?”

Veyth grinned. “Oh yes. He’s a lovely toy to play with.” He handed Haxus the data chip. 

Haxus nodded and tucked it into his pocket. “Do you hear that, pet? You did well.” 

“He’s fucked out, sir. But as you commanded, we never let him come.”

“Very good, lieutenant. The three of you can report for duty a half-cycle later tomorrow as well.”

“Sir.” Veyth saluted, still with that satisfied grin on his face, and departed. 

Haxus took his pet into the bedroom and put him on the mattress. He removed the pair of shorts and turned his pet over on his stomach. 

There were going to be a lot bruises on his pet’s hips and buttocks come tomorrow. The plug was back inside, but some come had leaked out around the edge anyway. 

“You’re so full, aren’t you?” he murmured, settling into the pillows and dragging his pet into his lap. He rubbed his pet’s stomach, rounder than usual, plump with all the seed that had been fucked into him that evening. 

His pet moaned, squirming, likely uncomfortable and wanting it all out of him. 

“Not yet. Don’t you want to come, pet?”

His pet moaned again at the merest suggestion of being allowed to orgasm, writhing around, eyes squeezed shut, panting and kneading at the sheets. 

“Should we set your little cock free, hmmm? What do you say, pet?”

“ _Rept._ ”

“That’s right. We’ll take off the cage—there we go. Now let’s see what a good boy you were tonight.”

Soon they were settled, his pet sitting in between his legs, leaning against his chest, a vid screen propped in front of them. Haxus inserted the data chip and gave the command to play the recording. 

When the image resolved, it was of his pet on a bed in one of the lieutenants’ quarters. They’d stripped the bed down to a waterproof sheet and the rest of the room was as sparse and utilitarian as Haxus remembered from his own days as a junior officer. 

“Is it going?” Veyth said in an impatient tone.

“Yep.” Aluk moved into view, adjusting the camera angle. When he moved away, Veyth was already on the bed, crouched over his pet and tossing aside the shorts. 

“Is that its cock?” Veyth said, poking at his pet’s caged member. “It’s so small and funny—flopping around its legs like that.”

“All of it is small,” Kerraz said, going over and taking one of his pet’s arms, examining the fine bones and the blunt, clipped nails. 

Aluk put a hand on Kerraz’s shoulder. “Remember, the captain said we need to be gentle with it. I think it’s frightened.”

“Not for long.” Veyth walked his claws up his pet’s stomach. “Soon all you’ll be able to think about is my cock inside you, pretty little thing. The captain said you’re good at taking Galran cock. Is that true?”

His pet swallowed, throat working, then whispered, almost too low for the camera to pick up, “ _Var a sauth-ta. Rept._ ”

The lieutenants burst into laughter.

“Aren’t you the clever thing?” Veyth purred, flipping his pet onto his stomach. 

“The captain is training you well. What else can you do with that mouth?” Kerraz lifted his pet’s chin, tracing his lips with a claw. 

It didn’t take long for Veyth to get inside, tossing aside the plug and easing his cock into his pet’s hole. He fucked in short, sharp strokes, and his pet whimpered and groaned until Kerraz brought his cock to his mouth, encouraging his pet to suckle on the head.

“You two should let me finish with it,” Veyth growled. 

“Shut up—you can have it again. Besides, it looks nice, doesn’t it? Taking the both of us at once like this.” Kerraz hummed, eyes slipping shut as he enjoyed his pet’s mouth. 

“He’s right,” Haxus murmured. “Filled up with cock—did you like that, pet?”

His pet was bright red but couldn’t seem to look away from the screen, his breathing growing heavier. Haxus stroked his little cock, gently, helping it rise. 

In the vid, Veyth finished and pulled out. Aluk was there immediately, pushing in with a wet sound. His pet’s yelp was muffled by Kerraz’s cock, and when Kerraz came, a few moments, later, he gripped his pet’s fur tightly, holding him in place so he swallowed as much as he could. When he let go, his pet’s upper body collapsed onto the mattress and then jerked back and forth as Aluk thrust, hands tight on his hips. 

Kerraz stepped away, catching his breath and chuckling. “Look at it—trying to rut against the sheets. Doesn’t it realize it can’t come with the cage on it?”

Haxus teased the tip of his pet’s cock. “You wanted to come didn’t you? And now there’s Aluk filling you with his seed. How did it feel? Were you all nice and warm, with their come inside?”

A sob, and his pet was convulsing in his arms, going rigid as he came, seed spilling all over his stomach. 

“There you go. You feel better now, don’t you?”

His pet nodded, moaning with exhaustion and cupping his bloated stomach. 

Haxus gripped his chin and turned his face back to the vid screen. “Pay attention, pet.”

His pet was choking on Veyth’s cock in the vid, tears running down his cheek. Kerraz was tickling the soles of his feet, and his pet would have been shrieking if he hadn’t had his mouth stuffed full. He was twitching violently, though, and finally Aluk held him down, planting one arm on his pet’s lower back and spreading his buttocks, teasing his hole with his tongue. His pet jerked in his hold, flushed, drool running down his chin and mingling with his tears. 

“The two of you keep off this time,” Veyth finally said, shoving Aluk away and pressing his pet down onto the bed, lifting one leg slightly so he could guide his cock inside. 

“Goodness, pet, what noises you were making,” Haxus commented as they watched Veyth hammer into him. He started fondling his pet’s cock again, ignoring his pet’s whines and his fingers scrabbling weakly at his hand. 

Veyth came with a low rumble and stayed buried in his pet for a while, hips jerking each time he released a little more seed. “It’s good at milking me. Fuck, do you think the Champion would be this slutty if he was down on his knees?” 

“I think it’s just this one.” Kerraz dared to approach, despite Veyth’s annoyed growl, and brushed his pet’s fur off his forehead. “It’s pretty and weak, not a warrior. It likes being taken like this and used.” 

“Is that true, pet?” Haxus whispered. “Were you enjoying yourself?” He squeezed his pet’s cock and teased one of his nipples.

His pet didn’t seem capable of responding, staring blankly at the screen, pushing his cock reflexively into Haxus’s palm. 

They could all see the seed dribbling out of his pet when Veyth moved away. And when Aluk took him for a second time, it made an obscene, slurping noise, more come overflowing and pooling underneath his pet’s stomach. They made his pet lick it up when Aluk was done, telling him to clench tight so no more escaped. 

“I’d love to see what it would do under a whip,” Kerraz murmured, circling the bed, stroking himself. “Or even a paddle.”

“It’s too tender for that sort of play,” Veyth objected. “You’d break it. More than it already is.”

“I suppose so.” Kerraz sighed and sat on the bed, prodding his pet, who was curled up, sniffing back tears. “Don’t cry, pretty thing. The captain said we weren’t to hurt you.” 

His pet uncurled a little and opened his mouth, then shut it again, tears welling in his eyes.

“You can speak.” Kerraz poked him again. “Go on.”

“I—I want to go home.” His pet hiccupped on a sob. 

“Home? Where is that? The planet you and the Champion are from?”

His pet shook his head slowly. “N-no. Home. Home to my master. The c-captain.” He touched the choker around his neck—not to get it off, but almost as a reminder that it was there, the mark of Haxus’s ownership. 

Aluk and Veyth laughed, while Kerraz raised his eyebrows. Then he ordered his pet to hold himself open so he could fuck him again.

But Haxus had turned his attention away from the screen in favor of cuddling his pet and licking his face, purring his pleasure at what his pet had said. “You’re home now. I’m here. And you know I’d never hurt you. No whips or paddles or anything like that.”

“ _Kalth-ta_ ,” his pet whimpered, clutching him. 

Haxus smiled. He hadn’t taught his pet the Galran for “thank you” yet, but he must have learned it from the children’s story. 

The vid ended, but Haxus was already taking his pet to the bath. He put him in the shower first so they could clean the come out of him without too much of a mess. His pet moaned in relief when the plug was removed, seed immediately spilling onto the floor in a growing puddle. Haxus put in a slimmer wand, fucking him slowly to help him push more out, encouraging his pet to rut his little cock into his hand as he did, the contractions easing the flow of come. His pet climaxed in a few ticks, crying in pleasure at the stimulation and the relief of his inner muscles finally relaxing. 

He managed to pull himself into a sitting position by the time Haxus turned the water on and directed the spray over his body, but he was obviously exhausted, head hanging low, shoulders bowed. 

“Do you want to sleep by yourself tonight, pet, or with me?” Haxus asked when he had dried his pet off and groomed his fur. 

His pet practically flung himself into Haxus’s arms as an answer. 

Haxus got him a warm drink and some food first, rubbing the nape of his neck as he ate. Then he took him to bed.

“You behaved so perfectly tonight, pet,” he told him. “My lieutenants couldn’t keep their hands off you—that’s how sweet and beautiful you were.”

His pet nuzzled under his chin. He would have been purring if Earthlings were capable of it. 

Haxus unclipped the choker and set it aside, smoothing his fingers over the marks it had left. In the morning he would enjoy his pet’s pliant body himself, but the poor thing was too tired and sore tonight to play anymore. Besides, it was a pleasure in and of itself to have his pet’s devotion and trust. 

“It didn’t take so very much to break you after all, did it?” he murmured to his pet’s sleeping form. If he’d been trying to break a Galra, it would have taken years of effort. But his sweet pet was weak and soft and young. 

“It’s all right. I’m here to look after you now,” Haxus told him, breathing in his pet’s strange, skin-warm scent, a scent that now meant _mine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like writing a gangbang for some stress relief is what I say. 
> 
> _Vrepit sa_ doesn't give one a lot to go on for inventing a plausible Galran language, but whatever. We're all here for the porn anyway. 
> 
> I think next chapter Haxus will take his pet to visit someone his pet actually wants to see very much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter specific tags:** I'm putting some details about what happens in this chapter here because I don't want to add them to the tags, either because they're relatively minor or, in the case of the Lance/Shiro, would probably give a false impression if I stuck that in the relationships tag. But I want to give people a heads up in case one of these is a no go for you. In this chapter, Lance and Shiro are both given aphrodisiacs and put together for the explicit purpose of Shiro fucking Lance. This is non-consensual, as both of them are drugged. The point of this is to encourage Shiro to breed with/impregnate another alien for the druids' experiments. The Shiro/oc happens offscreen and is only referenced.

As his pet learned more Galran, Haxus allowed him to speak when he took him out to various social functions. The other officers found it as amusing as he did to see the little Earthling obediently speaking their language and squirming happily whenever he received praise. 

“So clever,” Yerga purred, ruffling his pet’s fur and feeding him one of the delicacies from the buffet table. 

His pet was kneeling at their feet as Haxus talked with her, but he had drawn their attention by nuzzling into Haxus’s knee and repeating the Galran word for “hungry.” 

“You’ve trained him so well,” she said to Haxus. “And with admirable restraint. Too many immediately take to whips and harsh punishments. But his skin is so smooth and unmarked.” 

“He’s very obedient.” He smiled down at his pet and tugged lightly on his leash. His pet straightened, eyes trained on Haxus, quivering with the desire to follow whatever order he might receive. 

But before Haxus could issue one, he noticed Yerga stiffen to attention next to him. Turning, he found Sendak approaching them. He snapped into a salute as well. His pet dropped back to the ground, eyes lowered. 

“At ease,” Sendak said with a lazy wave. “You are both off duty tonight.” 

“Old habits,” Haxus returned with a wry smile. 

Sendak laughed and then looked down at his pet. “I see you brought your paladin along.”

“Yes. He gets lonely if I leave him in my quarters for too long. As you can see, he’s quite obedient now.”

“I’m glad to see it. And is he adequate at fulfilling your physical needs? I assume you are using him for such a purpose.”

“More than adequate. It took a while, but I’ve trained him to take my cock well, and his mouth is quite delightful too.” 

“Hmmmm.” Sendak nudged his pet with the toe of his boot. “They’re such small things, aren’t they? And yet they can be annoyingly stubborn. The Champion, for example—I’ve allowed the druids to use him for some breeding experiments, but he won’t cooperate. If you agree to it, Haxus, I’d like to put your pet with him.”

“I’d be happy to allow it, sir, but this one can’t be bred. Earthling males can’t carry young.” 

“I know, but the druids think that if we start the Champion off with him, with a receptive partner of the same species, it will be easier to move him to the one we want him to breed. We’ll drug both of them of course so they’re eager for it. But even with the drugs, Shiro has been resisting. Hopefully if he’s with your pet, he’ll be more susceptible to their effects.” 

He knew his pet would be unhappy to be around the druids. However, he would probably enjoy the chance to see the former black paladin. Besides, it wasn’t as though he could say no to Sendak. 

“My pet is at your service, sir,” he said, bowing his head. 

"Excellent, Captain."

“Did you hear that, pet?” Haxus asked, crouching down and petting his pet’s head. “You’re going to see your friend again.” 

*

Haxus had only been to see one of the Champion’s fights in the arena since they had recaptured him, but he knew the former paladin had been as savage and successful as before. 

“Of course, leaving him in the arena forever would be a waste,” Sendak said as he accompanied Haxus and his pet to the druids a few cycles later. “Shiro can be a formidable asset for the Empire. Eventually, I’d like to have him leading some of our guerilla forces out on the frontiers.”

It wasn’t unheard of for aliens or half-breeds to become soldiers, but he was surprised they had managed to get the former black paladin to agree to such a thing—no matter their methods.

Sendak must have seen his skepticism, for he explained, “Because Emperor Zarkon and Shiro shared a connection through the Black Lion, the Emperor was able to manipulate his mind. Shiro no longer doubts that he should serve the Empire—although he is still recalcitrant when it comes to _how_ he does so. This reluctance to breed, for example. Frankly, I find the whole thing rather unnecessary, but you know the druids and their obsessions.” 

“They were certainly reluctant to give up my pet,” Haxus agreed. 

“Well, we won’t need him for long. Ah, here we are. After you, Captain.”

Thankfully, there weren’t any druids in the room when they entered, and so he didn’t have any trouble with his pet, who followed obediently on his heels. The room was subdivided by a glass wall. On the other side was the Champion, naked except for a control collar around his neck, standing at a relaxed attention pose, hands clasped behind his back, his blank gaze fixed on the opposite wall.

He heard his pet’s choked whimper and turned to find him staring at Shiro, eyes wide. 

“Do you remember him, pet?” he asked, guiding him over to the glass. It must be one-sided, for the Champion seemed unaware of their presence. “Would you like to go say hello?”

His pet nodded, pressing against the glass and shivering. 

“Wait just a bit, and then you can.” Haxus put a calming hand on his pet’s back. 

Two druids arrived. One went into the room with the Champion, while the other approached them. His pet didn’t notice at first, but when he did, he slid to his knees and tried to hide behind Haxus, his pulse beating rapidly, visible under his thin skin. 

“Now, pet, it’s all right,” Haxus said, drawing him to his feet again. “You’re not being punished. But I need you to swallow the pill the druid is going to give to you, all right? Then you can go and see Shiro. Can you swallow the pill for me?”

His pet’s stiff muscles slowly relaxed, and he opened his mouth, then swallowed the pill the druid placed on his tongue. 

“Very good,” Haxus praised, petting his fur and letting his pet hide his face in his chest for a moment. “It won’t hurt you. In fact, it’s going to make you feel good. And I want you to help make Shiro feel good too. I want you to show Shiro how sweet you can be, just like when you’re with me.” He patted his pet on the bottom. “We got you stretched and wet, so you’re ready if Shiro wants you.”

His pet made a confused, upset noise. 

“I know, it’s different from how things used to be. But that was before you learned your place. Remember, you weren’t a strong fighter. You were weak and soft. You couldn’t protect Shiro before, could you?”

His pet’s breathing hitched and after a moment, he shook his head.

“But you are good at spreading your legs and letting me use you. Don’t I always enjoy playing with you, pet?”

A nod.

“Shiro will enjoy you too. So will you be good and let him have you? It will make me very pleased if you do that, pet.”

Another nod, more vigorous.

“Very good. Go on now, go into the room and say hello.” 

“You have more patience with him than I would,” Sendak commented as they watched Lance creep past the druids and into the room. 

“It took time to cultivate his obedience. But he’s young and only wants to be praised and receive affection. Once he understood that I would give him that and wouldn’t hurt him unless he disobeyed, he became quite tractable.”

It took a moment for the Champion to realize his pet was there. When he did, he startled, taking a step forward, an expression of disbelief on his face. His pet choked back an exclamation and then scrambled to meet Shiro. Their arms went around each other, hands touching, and his pet pressed his face into Shiro’s neck. Shiro staggered a little, and then slowly eased the both of them down to the floor where they ended up huddled together. The Champion was saying his pet’s name over and over. 

“How long until the drugs take hold?” Sendak asked the druids, sounding impatient. 

“It will not take long,” one of them replied, both intent on observing the two Earthlings. 

The drug hit his pet first. His body weight was much lower than the Champion’s, so the drug would move through his system more quickly. He began squirming, making distressed noises, and Haxus was sure his small cock was growing erect. Shiro seemed confused, but only clasped his pet closer, whispering something and pressing small kisses to his temple. But then Shiro’s body began responding too, and the tender kisses traveled down. 

His pet met Shiro’s mouth eagerly. Galra did not kiss mouth to mouth like this, and Haxus observed with a mild disgust how their tongues were soon licking together. Shiro seemed to like sucking on his pet’s bottom lip. Their hips were moving together with more purpose as well. He caught a glimpse of his pet’s eyes, and he could tell even from here that his pupils were dilated. His skin was flushed, and both he and the Champion had started sweating. 

But his pet remembered his training, not daring to touch himself, letting the Champion move him around as he wished. He spread his legs, and Shiro’s cock slid between his buttocks, red and damp around the tip. His pet moaned, and Shiro gasped, his fingers finding his pet’s hole, discovering it was already loose and slicked for him. 

Even then, Shiro still resisted. But his pet had started begging, pleading for relief. He was unhappy, distressed that Shiro didn’t seem to want him. 

In the face of that, Shiro’s resistance crumbled. Despite the drug, he was still gentle when he pushed his pet over onto his back. His pet was being quite shameless, locking his legs around Shiro’s hips, arching into him and trying to rut against his stomach, head tilted back. 

“Eager little thing, isn’t he?” Sendak commented. 

Once the Champion got his cock inside, it didn’t take long for either of them to come. But they stayed entwined together, Shiro moving his hips in little circles while he kissed his pet’s throat. They were like one puzzle, all interlocked pieces. Haxus acknowledged a slight feeling of jealousy at the fact that the Champion could bury himself so deeply in his pet and could fuck him so vigorously. With their size difference, he could never be quite that rough. 

The druids entered the room, but his pet was insensible to anything beyond easing the arousal burning through his veins. Neither he nor Shiro tried to fight when the druids put blindfolds over their eyes. His pet only made little questing noises, moaning in contentment when he found Shiro’s mouth again. 

The druids prodded them, getting his pet to turn over on all fours, and the Champion to mount him in that position. Shiro fucked him again, lasting longer this time, his chest curving over his pet, hips jerking in a steady rhythm. Haxus could tell the moment he came, yanking his pet just a little closer and grinding into him. 

The druids intervened and took the Champion away then, still blindfolded, still erect. Presumably his breeding partner was in the adjoining room. Addled with the drugs, he probably wouldn’t notice the difference and would think he was still mounting his former blue paladin, the boy he had tried so hard to protect in another lifetime. 

As for his pet—he was left lying on the floor, seed leaking out of him and sobbing for relief. He still didn’t touch himself, but grasped blindly, seeking something to fill him again, to bring him to his own climax, his little cock fit to burst but unable to orgasm without more stimulation.

If Haxus had been younger, he might have brought his pet back to his quarters like this. But he didn’t want to prolong his pet’s agony, and he could admit to himself that he wasn’t capable of keeping up with the druids’ aphrodisiacs. He had already discussed these concerns with the druids, however, and a moment later, they wheeled in one of their contraptions and got his pet strapped into it. Haxus had given them the fake cock that his pet liked the best, and they had attached it to the machine. Now they lined it up with his pet’s hole, his legs spread wide, buttocks slightly raised. The machine whirred to life, fucking into him. 

His pet moaned, a guttural sound in his chest, and came quickly. But his cock remained erect, fluid dribbling out of the tip and dripping onto the floor. The machine kept going. He came again. And again. Now he was crying in earnest, hands flexing weakly in their bonds. 

Sendak had lost interest and left to see how the Champion was getting on, but Haxus went into the room, ignoring the druid who was recording some sort of data through the sensor she had attached to his pet’s skin. 

"I'm here, pet," he said, putting a hand on his pet's head. 

His pet whimpered, pushing into the touch. 

"You've been so good. You liked being with Shiro again, didn't you?"

A tremor wracked his pet’s body. “ _Rept_ ,” he whispered. “ _Rept_.”

“Shhhhh. It’s all right. The drug will work itself out soon.” He untied the blindfold, the fabric damp with his pet’s tears, and then crouched down so he could look into his pet’s face. His pet blinked, pupils still blown wide, trying to focus. 

Haxus licked away the tears that trickled down, the whirr of the machine relentless in the background. Every now and then his pet convulsed as another orgasm hit, teeth gritting in a rictus of pleasure/pain. 

At last his small cock shrank, the flush on his skin dissipated, and some semblance of coherency returned to his eyes. Haxus motioned for the druid to shut off the machine and unstrap his pet. 

“I would like to observe him a while longer,” the druid said, but Haxus brushed her off. His pet was exhausted. He needed to take him home. His pet was too weak to walk, so he carried him in his arms, leaning down to nuzzle his pet’s chin now and again. 

Still, it would not do for his pet to end the night with the Champion’s seed still warm inside him. The machine had fucked him so open that when Haxus laid him on the bed and climbed on top him, his cock slid into his pet effortlessly. His pet drew a ragged breath but didn’t move, remaining limp amid the pillows, head half-turned to one side. 

Haxus fucked him gently but thoroughly. He filled him to the brim with seed and then put in a plug so it would stay in his pet overnight. 

Satisfied that his claim had been renewed, he put his pet on his own little bed in the corner. His pet seemed too exhausted to even manage the blankets, so Haxus tucked one around him. 

“Was it nice to see Shiro again?” he asked his pet once more. “You can speak.”

Slowly, his pet focused on him, brow furrowing. “I saw… Shiro?”

“Yes. Don’t you remember? Or did the druids give you too much of that drug?”

“Shiro…” His pet frowned harder and then suddenly his face cleared. “Shiro held me. He was alive. Shiro was alive.”

“That’s right. You were very good for him, pet.”

“I… I was?” his pet asked, hopeful. 

“Oh, yes. Maybe you’ll get to see him again soon.”

His pet smiled at that. “ _Kalth-ta_ ,” he said, nosing at Haxus’s fingers. 

Haxus chuckled and ruffled his fur. In the morning he would take his pet to the outdoor simulator and let him run around a bit as a reward. 

For now, though, he stroked his pet’s fur until he fell asleep, taking the time to admire him and his exotic features that still never failed to entice Haxus. He remembered how willful his pet had been at the beginning, so determined to keep up his little charade of fighting and resisting. And now here he was, a delicate, soft, sweet pet, exactly as he should have been all along. 

“You’d have died so quickly if I hadn’t found you,” he murmured, hating the thought of his pet shot down by a Galra fighter plane or stabbed by a sword. It was proof the Alteans had been completely mad, sending a young little thing like this to pilot a Lion. 

But now he was safe and cared for, pleasured and used, a delectable treat that responded so beautifully to Haxus’s whims and needs. 

“We were both very lucky that I found you,” he whispered and stood, leaving his pet to his dreams of Lions and Earth, of chocolate and soft touches, and the muddled strains of submission and praise and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've marked this as complete because I ran out of ideas, however I'll still add more chapters as/if ideas occur. 
> 
> Several people had already suggested mpreg and Lance's body being changed so he can have kits, and I do have an idea for something along those lines. I'm going to do it as a sequel to this fic as opposed to another chapter though, so if people aren't into mpreg, they can stop with this fic and it won't be in the tags for this fic either.


	8. Chapter 8

This is just a note alerting readers who subscribed to this story that I have posted a sequel, [Surrogate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12978153), that goes into all the mpreg/breeding kinks that some had requested. I know others weren't interested in that, so I've posted it as a sequel as opposed to another chapter here. But if you did want that--happy reading.


End file.
